Fall for me
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: Summary- Ginny and Harry were meant to be together. Ginny knew that. But how do you show a boy you're his true love when he just can't fall for you? Set in Harry's 5th year, Cho and Harry are kissing.
1. Kiss

**Summary- Ginny and Harry were meant to be together. Ginny knew that. But how do you show a boy you're his true love when he just can't fall for you? Set in Harry's 5th year, Cho and Harry are kissing. There might be a change to the Harry Potter story line. Just warning you.**

I felt myself stagger back slightly and nearly tripped over. Tears were now blinding my eyesight. I gasped and forced my mouth shut to stop myself shrieking. Tears were streaking down my face and I felt my heart seem to shatter like a glass slipper. I fell to my knees and the tears slipped to the floor. I felt my whole body become heavier so I couldn't get back up. I started to feel my throat clog and I felt as if I was choking. I struggled to my feet and turned quickly and ran away from that room. I ended up not making it past the first girls bathroom I saw. I fell to the floor once more and it seemed to me that I was sobbing my own heart out. Like the shatterings were slipping through my tears and soon I'd have no heart left, as much as I said I didn't love him still it would never become true no matter how many boys I dated. I heard another voice and I managed to wipe my eyes and get up. I might be halfway presentable.

"Hello?" I called as I ran a hair through my tear stressed hair.

"Hello." The voice called back dreamily. Luna. She popped out from behind the cubical stalls and smiled as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Luna." I sighed truely happy it was her.

"What's wrong Ginny?" She asked. She stepped closer to me and hugged me.

"Harry and Cho were kissing." I felt the tears start up again and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh. I always found that Harry would be much happier with you. I had a dream about it you know." She said and started to gaze at me in a funny way.

"Well..." I didn't know what else to say so I didn't say anything else.

"I'll walk you back to the dorms. I like walking around the castle." Luna skipped into one of the cubicals and I heard humming. I then decided to splash my face and after making myself up to a standard where you might not tell I was just crying. Luna came out and washed her hands before we both exited the bathroom. We ended up banging into Cho and Harry looking at each other lovingly. I looked to my feet and Luna grinned at the two.

"Hello Cho, Harry." Then she took my hand and steered us both away from them.

"Thanks." I told her when we were out of hearing distance.

"Oh no problem. I heard some Snicklepops buzzing around them." She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully again.

"Snicklepops?" I frowned.

"Oh they show that Harry and Cho aren't really happy. Popplepops would be there if they loved each other." She nodded.

"Oh right. Well that's good." I replied still feeling slightly confused. New thing on my to do list: find out about Snicklepops and Popplepops. We were soon to the dorms and I thanked Luna once more and said the password before I entered. The room was empty except Harry sitting by the fire looking into the flames.

"Hello." I said tentively unable to tell whether he wanted interuption. He nodded to the seat next to him and I sat.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just confused." He answered as he put his head into his hands.

"About?" I pressed further.

"Me and Cho kissed." He told me.

"Oh well that's good right?" My acting skills were truely stunning.

"That's what I thought. I mean I've liked her since my 3rd year but the kiss didn't seem as..." He trailed off.

"Maybe you waited to long." I shrugged.

"That maybe I waited so long and that I suddenly didn't like her as much as I thought and that it wasn't as good as I expected." He nodded with me. I didn't like to tell him that I'd liked him since my 1st year and that was longer than he'd liked Cho and it was possible for me and him also.

"Yeah. It could of been that or because you had so many expectations you just wanted it to be perfect. Maybe it was a great kiss but you just had too high expectations." I smiled at him and pushed a strand of hair back from my face.

"So what should I do?" He asked.

"Try again. That's all you can do." I didn't know why I was helping. This would push us further apart. But I just wanted him to be happy. Even if he wasn't with me.

"Okay," He paused to take my hand, squeeze it and then get up, "Thanks Ginny. You're a really good friend."

"No problem. That's what friend's are here for. To give advice." I let go of his hand even though I didn't want to. I wanted to hold it forever.

"I hope you find someone special. You deserve it. I'll keep you posted with Cho." He headed to the boys room.

"Me too, hopefully that's you," I whispered to myself to him I said, "You better Harry James Potter or I'll kick your butt."

He laughed. "Night Ginny."

"Night." Then he climbed the steps and I was alone. I took my part of staring it the fire just like Harry had done a few moments ago. I'd just have to move on from him. I watched the orange flames dance with each other and eventually I dragged myself up and headed into my own room. I changed into my pyjama's and got into bed. I soon drifted into a restless sleep about a certain messy haired boy and a certain ginger haired girl realizing there love for each other.


	2. Friends

**Warning- Doesn't follow the book.**

I woke up to the sound of music. I rubbed my eyes and the picture in front of me became focused. Chloe and Charlotte were jumping about on Jessica's bed singing into there hair brushes. They lept off the bed and started performing a dance routine which they'd been practicing almost constantly for the past month. Chloe and Charlotte were best friends. They were basically twins. They even looked alike. Charlotte flicked a hair out of her face and grabbed Annalysa's hand and made her twirl about the room. Annalysa was a pretty but also sweet girl who was previously brushing her hair in the mirror. Chloe following Charlotte grabbed Jessica from her position on the end of my bed where she had been laughing and clapping. The four girls were now in the centre of the room where they were all singing to Taylor Swift's Our Song. I got out of the bed and made my way over to the girls and Charlotte grabbed me and we both started singing a duet. The other girls were dancing about. At the end of the song we all fell onto Jessica's and Chloe's bed laughing.

After the hysterics died slightly. Chloe made her way to the bathroom with Charlotte following her to put the finishing touches to their makeup. Annalysa was changing into a jumper dress and tights out of her track suit while Jessica ,who was already dressed in her trademark cardigan, shirt, jeans combanation, got an apple out of her bag and ate it while flicking through a Charms book. Annalysa was a health crazed girl who always did a jog at 6:00 in the morning whether rain or sun before arriving back at 7:30. She must of arrived back about half an hour ago. Annalysa was pretty and popular but best friend Jessica was always the clever one. Jessica could just glance at a book and memorize it. She'd tutored about half the school and made all of them get perfect grades. Chloe and Charlotte liked to flirt and were always up for a laugh but you could also talk to them in almost any situation. Annalysa was a blond haired blue eyed girl with a perfect figure, perfect smile and perfect 5'8 height. Jessica had long brown wavy hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She was of average height and average build. Chloe and Charlotte could be mistaken as sister's. They had pretty black hair in ringlets, a kind of bluey violety eye colour, snow white skin colour and they were very skinny to match there small height. They were beautiful but very unique and no other girl in the school looked like them. It was weird how two girls could be so beautiful and alike. The girls arrived a second later in matching tights, pleated skirts and jumpers.

I got changed into a pair of jeans and a jumper. I applied my makeup then brushed my hair. We then all made our way to breakfast. We took our seats near the end where we usually sat. Annalysa was already helping herself to a bowl of fruit and Jessica was nibbling at some toast. Charlotte and Chloe were splitting a giant blueberry muffin between them and sipping glasses of orange juice. I helped myself to a bagel and apple juice and found myself engulfed in talks of Quidditch and other random stuff like always. It was Christmas break and all of us girls were staying behind. Charlotte usually went home but her parents were travelling around the world. Chloe always stayed as her parents owned a shop and they were really busy at Christmas and Chloe got in the way. Annalysa was supposed to stay with Jessica but Jessica's mum had become ill and she didn't want Annalysa and Jessica catching it. I was supposed to go home as well but it was a change of plan as my parent's were visiting Bill. Luna came over when she spotted us and sat down beside me. She joined us most mornings. People had gotton used to the Ravenclaw/ Gryffindore eating schedual. There were only a couple of students dotted about as it was so early in the morning. Luna was telling Charlotte about some new found creature that likes to eat carrots. Charlotte was laughing and Luna smiled dreamily. Chloe and Annalysa were discussing some shoe sale. Jessica turned to me.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet all morning really." She smiled kindly and took my hand from across the table.

"I saw Cho and Harry kissing." I forced a brave smile onto my face as Jessica squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry honey. I know you've liked him for a very long time," She pushed a strand of hair from my face before letting go of my hand, "You need to show him that you can't be messed with. Find someone else."

"Plenty more fish in the sea remember." Chloe turned away from Annalysa.

"Not that we're comparing Harry to a fish." Charlotte grinned.

"Well fish are quite stupid." Annalysa stated then the three girls smiled at each other.

"So maybe we are." They said then we all burst out laughing.

"You have us." Jessica look another bite out of her piece of toast.

"You do." Luna grinned at me and gave me a quick hug.

"We could always set you up with someone." Chloe winked at me and I found myself laughing once more.

"Ooooo totally." Charlotte squeaked and bounced in her seat. I shook my head at her in a knowing way.

"So?" Annalysa raised an eyebrow.

"You do need to get over him properly." Jessica reasoned.

"He might be nice." Luna agreed. They all looked at me hopefully.

"Whatever." I sighed feeling exasperated. The five girls looked at each other and smiled excitedly.

"Really?" Charlotte asked me frowning in a confused kind of way.

"Sure, sure." I laughed.

"Oh my god." Chloe grinned. Annalysa smiled at her and then she glanced towards the door. She gave me an 'oh-there-he-is' look. My eyes wandered over towards the door. Harry was making his way over to the table. He had made it to us in less than a minute. He was passing behind Annalysa and Jessica when he saw me across the table.

"Thanks again for the advice Ginny." Harry nodded at me. I smiled at him.

"No problem. Remember to keep my posted Mister or I'll-" He interupted me.

"Kick my ass. Yeah, yeah Ginny like you could try." He laughed and gave me a punch on the arm.

"I could take you on. You may have fought Voldemort but that don't mean you could beat me." I raised my eyebrow teasingly.

"As if. Anyway see you later." He made his way over to where Hermione was sitting. Obviously Ronald hadn't quite dragged himself out of his bed.

"All the magazines would say he is totally into you." Chloe told me thoughfully and Charlotte nodded at her side.

"You know that magazines don't tell you everything. Try reading a book." Jessica shook her head impatiently.

"Eesh a book." Chloe made a disgusted face.

"I have read lots of book actually. I'm reading Romeo and Juliet at the moment." Charlotte crossed her arms crossly.

"I did see the book on you bed the other day but I thought you'd just like... I don't know." Jessica frowned slightly.

"I'm reading it. I'm nearly at the end now." Charlotte grinned proudly.

"I've read it. We could talk about it. Maybe." Jessica smiled. Charlotte nodded and launched into a conversation about the book with Jessica.

"I never knew Charlotte was the reading type." Annalysa took another bit of fruit.

"Well she is. So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could hang out in the dorms for a bit then..." Chloe trailed off.

"I have to send a letter to my daddy but I haven't got any plans." Luna smiled a little small smile.

"Okay so Luna can send her letter while we all copy Jessica's Potions homework then we can play a bit of wizard chess. Then we can plan who Ginny's going to date. Sound good?" Annalysa asked and turned to look at us all. We all nodded and said our agreement.

"Hey Ginny." Seamus smiled and waved as he walked past the girls on the way to where Dean was. ismiled and waved as the other girls winked and smirked at each other.

"What?" I turned to see the girls giggling.

"I think we know who the first on the 'get-over-Harry' list is." Chloe smiled.

"Seamus? We're just friends." I shook my head and managed a startled laugh.

"That's what they all say." Charlotte grinned.

"Oh shut it you lot." I scowled at them.

"He is nice Ginny." Luna touched the top of my arm.

"Ah whatever. But he doesn't like me." I took a bite out of my bagel which let me not look at all there cheerful faces. Even Luna was in on this.


	3. Love

**Thanks for the reviews. I love you all. I'm sorry I haven't replied to all of them but all of you thank you so much. I'm splitting it into smaller parts because of one person's review :P**

"Okay so we don't want to go all dressy or slutty we want casual." Chloe was standing me in front of a large mirror in our room. Her and Charlotte had thrown out all the contents of their wardrobes, mine and various items from the other three girls. Jessica and Annalysa were talking and sitting on Jessica's bed. Luna was on mine flicking through The Quibbler. The three girls made cooing or disapproving noises when Charlotte and Chloe put me in something new. But other than that they didn't take much notice of us or the pile of clothes on Charlotte and Chloe's beds.

"I'm hearing you. I'm thinking a classic pair of simple skinny jeans and um..." Charlotte threw a pair of grey skinny jeans at me. I was in just my underwear so I pulled on the jeans. The other three girls looked up and nodded their approval before going back to what they were doing.

"And this." Chloe selected a baggy purple top with a green monster on the front which belonged to Annalysa. I put it over my head and then Charlotte handed me a green cardigan. I put that on as well then looked in the mirror. It was simple but the colours looked right on me. I put on my purple converse.

"Make up now." Charlotte said as she jumped on the spot. She started applying a little blusher, mascara, black eyeliner and nude lip gloss. She was obviously a professional as she was done in five minutes. Then all of the girls smiled and told me how good I looked.

"Now go make that boy fall in love with you." Annalysa grinned. I went down the steps and into the dormitory. The room wasn't that full as most people went home and the people who were here were either making their way out of the portrait hole or into the bedrooms. Seamus I knew was going to be sitting by the fire with Dean like they usually did at this time of day.

"Hey." I grinned and sat down by Seamus. They shut up about whatever they were talking about and turned their attention to me.

"Hi Ginny." Seamus grinned at me and shuffled up closer to Dean to give me more space. Dean gave me a small knowing smile. Although I didn't know what he was 'knowing' about.

"Heya." Dean nodded at me. I smiled in return to both of them.

"So what are you two boys up to then?" I asked them and slipped off my cardigan feeling warm now as I sat by the fire.

"Oh nothing much." Dean shrugged and sighed to show how bored he was.

"Sounds like such a party." I said sarcasticly and laughed.

"You're so funny Ginny." Seamus smiled and laughed.

"Thank you. I'm planning on being a comedian as I am so very funny." I grinned jokingly and laid the cardigan over my knees.

"What kind of comedy?" Seamus asked me and grinned as well.

"I'm thinking stand up." I shrugged and smiled slightly.

"I'll be there to watch your shows. I bet you'll be great." He said. Dean grinned and went to get up.

"Where are you going?" Seamus asked him.

"Oh I know when I'm not wanted." He said glancing at me and then back at Seamus..

"You are wanted." Seamus told him and I nodded to show I agreed.

"Mate just-" Dean lowered his voice and whispered to Seamus. Seamus nodded and muttered a thank you.

"Bye Ginny."

"Bye Dean." I waved to him then turned my attention back to the boy in front of me.

"So why aren't you going back for Christmas? You usually do." Seamus asked and smiled.

"Oh I was supposed to but my parents decided to visit Bill. What about you? It seems a load of people are staying behind this year." I replied.

"Oh I just wanted to stay behind. I believe Harry about he-who-must-not-be-named coming back now and decided here was the safest place to be." He shrugged and grinned.

"Why did you change your mind?" I frowned slightly, thinking.

"Oh I dunno. I just did." He shrugged.

"So I heard Cho and Harry were together." I didn't want to mention that I'd seen that they were together.

"Yeah. Are you okay about that? You've liked..." Seamus trailed off and looked down, blushing.

"I'm okay. It kind of hurt to start with you know?" I looked at him and he met my eyes before flinching and looking into the flames.

"I know what you mean." He nodded. I touched his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and turned his face towards me.

"It doesn't matter." His eyes showed that it deffinatly did matter. That it was important yet it was hard for him to say.

"Okay." I ignored the look in his eyes. I know how it seems to make you feel worse for further questions. I'd had my friends ask about Harry at least a hundred times today.

"I just... I just really like this girl. I mean I really like her. But she doesn't like me. She likes someone else." He was staring into the flames again and this kind of reminded me of when I'd talked to Harry a night earlier. I seemed to be the new agony aunt. He glanced at me for a second before looking back at the fire.

"Maybe you should tell her anyway. She might actually like you." I replied and kept my eyes on his face to see if he'd look at me once more. He didn't. I folded my legs and leant back against the sofa.

"Maybe," He nodded, "Just not yet."

"Just don't leave her to long without knowing." I told him. He nodded and got up.

"Thanks. I'll tell you what she says." He then made his way towards the portrait hole. He was just heading through when he looked back at me.

"Thank you. I really do owe you one." Then he headed outside. This was totally like with Harry. The Rejection by Steph Stephenson was going to be my ringtone soon. I turned my attention back to the fire and watched the flames flicker and dance together. I then felt a presense by my shoulder so I looked up. Dean was standing behind the sofa I was sitting on. He stepped round it to sit next to me.

"Did Seamus tell you?" He asked. I really had no idea what he was on about.

"Tell me what?" I frowned feeling curious. I leaned back against the sofa and looked at him.

"He likes you Ginny." He said shaking his head and sighing in a 'how the hell can you not know?' way. I gasped quietly. He liked me? I know my friends said he did but Jessica hasn't ever had a boyfriend, Luna has her head in the clouds, Chloe and Charlotte believe anything they read in a magazine and Annalysa is a hopeless romantic and thinks we'll all find true love.

"No he doesn't. He was just discussing this other girl he likes. Other. Not me." I told him in a stern way to try and get him to stop kidding with me. It was weird. I knew I still loved Harry. But I kind of wanted Seamus to like me. I was so comfortable and happy around him. It was easy. I didn't have the overwhelming sensation I felt with Harry but Seamus was simple to be around. There was no added confusion.

"Ginny how can you not realize he likes you? It's obvious. Please don't hurt the boy though. He really likes you." Dean looked at me with a serious expression. An expression which told me he wasn't lying. I knew he wouldn't lie about this as Seamus was his best friend. But I didn't answer him this time. I was to busy getting off the sofa and hurtling through the portrait hole.

"Wait Ginny you won't hurt him right?" I heard Dean yelling after me.

"No. I promise. On my life." I poked my head out of the portrait hole where I saw Dean nodding. I nodded in return then started running again. I sprinted down the stairs as fast as I could until I saw a certain boy in the distance. As I caught up with him I was out of breath and as I huffed he just looked at me with confusion.

"Ginny?" Seamus asked. I didn't reply. I just put my lips on his and felt for his resonse. He accepted me. It was a soft, sweet kiss. It wasn't filled with all the passion it mentioned in books. But at this moment I just wanted someone to care for me. As we parted he looked down at me and smiled. His eyes were staring into mine and in that moment I'd forgotten all about Harry and Cho. I'd forgotten my sadness and it had been replaced with happiness. Seamus put an arm around me, holding me as if I'd break. And for once this day I didn't feel fagile and breakable. I didn't feel like I was about to burst into tears. I felt happy. So very happy.

"So..." I breathed out quietly with a little laugh.

"Yeah," He grinned, "I love you Ginny." And in that moment all I could say was the truth. It wasn't a lie.

"I love you too." And with that he kissed me again with a little more force and passion than the last.

**Okay Ginny's getting over Harry. But how do all the stories go? The boy realizes he loves the girl just when she's moved on. Stupid boy. Anyway press the pretty review button and I'll love you ever so much. I do not own Harry Potter. Or I would have Harry and Ginny together the moment the two met. **


End file.
